Problem: If $x \barwedge y = x(y-6)$ and $x \dagger y = 8x-4y$, find $5 \dagger (-2 \barwedge -1)$.
First, find $-2 \barwedge -1$ $ -2 \barwedge -1 = -2(-1-6)$ $ \hphantom{-2 \barwedge -1} = 14$ Now, find $5 \dagger 14$ $ 5 \dagger 14 = (8)(5)-(4)(14)$ $ \hphantom{5 \dagger 14} = -16$.